Eu quero te ver feliz, mesmo sendo assim
by Green Angel
Summary: Beeem, eu não sei muito bem como descrever essa fic, do que ela vai falar exatamente, mas se vocês gostam de Jabú x Saori, Hyoga x Shun eou Shiryu x Seiya, sendo assim, o primeiro nome dito no par aqui no resumo, o seme, aproveitem! Por Favor!


_**Eu só quero te ver feliz, mesmo sendo "assim"**_

_**By Green Angel**_

_**Cap. 1**_

**N.A.: Não há muito o que dizer sobre essa fic aqui nas notas... Bem, eu tinha uma história pronta para esse título, mas decidi mudá-la um pouco, então talvez o título não tenha muito a ver com a história, desculpem-me! **

Finaliza finalmente o duelo entre Andrômeda e Unicórnio, sem interrupção de Fênix. Shun é o vencedor. Jabú não tem coragem de encarar Saori, mas para sua infelicidade, ela pede para vê-lo. Agora, Jabú, envergonhado, espera pela Deusa.

Uma porta se abre, o contorno do corpo cheio de curvas bem formadas de Atena se forma na parte sombria em frente à porta, e logo depois, Saori Kido se revela. Logo ao ver o rosto da jovem, Jabú abaixa sua cabeça, ajoelha sua perna direita e mantém sua perna esquerda dobrada, sua mão direita no chão, e a esquerda em sua perna dobrada.

Você perdeu contra Andrômeda e foi desclassificado do torneio, Jabú, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Unicórnio. O que pode me dizer agora? - Diz a bela moça de cabelos longos.

O Unicórnio treme ao ouvir as palavras duras e frias sendo ditas pela voz da Deusa tão maravilhosa, que ele tanto ama.

Eu devo dizer a Vossa Senhoria que estou muito envergonhado de minha perda, e até mesmo de encará-la, Senhorita. - Diz Jabú, ainda ajoelhado e mantendo a cabeça baixa para evitar olhar nos olhos de Saori Kido.

Atena avança em direção ao Cavaleiro de Unicórnio, ajoelha-se completamente em frente ao garoto. Com seus leves dedos da mão direita, ela levanta com muita doçura a cabeça de Jabú, assim o obrigando a olhá-la nos olhos.

Os olhos de Saori brilhavam e o sorriso que mostrava para Jabú, o deixava calmo, espantava seus medos, esquecia sua vergonha, e nesse momento ele só queria abraçar a Deusa e falar para ela o quanto ele a ama.

Jabú... Eu não quero te decepcionar mas...

Ela se aproxima mais do rosto do Cavaleiro.

Eu estou muito feliz que você esteja desclassificado.

Jabú se levanta assustado.

Mas... Senhorita... Eu havia prometido a você que iria ganhar...

Saori se levanta e impede Jabú de continuar encostando dois de seus dedos nos lábios do Unicórnio fazendo-o parar de falar. Novamente, a Deusa se põe muito próxima ao Cavaleiro. As doces mãos de Atena abraçam o pescoço de Jabú e dessa vez, são seus lábios que tocam os do Unicórnio. Saori Kido e Jabú estão envolvidos em um apaixonado beijo.

Pfff! Olha isso, Shiryu, ele FInalmente conseguiu! Era só dela que ele falava o TEMPO TODO! Eu chegava, "Oi Jabú", todo feliz e ele começava, "Ai, Seiya, estou tão preocupado, acho que ela me odeia!", agora acho que ele se deu conta da realidade.

Seiya estava olhando todo curioso pela janela, Jabú e Saori se beijando enquanto Shiryu estava encostado na parede bem ao lado da janela onde Seiya estava observando, "esperando" o Cavaleiro "Xereta".

Êêêêê Seiya, se você não tivesse me escrito todas aquelas cartinhas felizes, eu juraria que você estaria interessado no Jabú!

Ai que é isso Shiryu? Eu só tenho olhos pra você! - Disse Seiya se afastando da janela e se pondo na frente de Shiryu.

Hmmmm... Tem certeza?

O Dragão pois suas duas mãos em cada bochecha de Seiya e o beijou. Eles esqueceram totalmente que estavam lá apenas para espionar Jabú e Saori (isso é, só o Seiya).

O Torneio foi encerrado, no mínimo sua continuação. O Cavaleiro de Leão, Aiolia, aparecera muito bravo e rebelde atrás da armadura de Sagitário, seu irmão estava vivo, então ele exigia a armadura de volta.

Os dez cavaleiros de Bronze estavam vivendo uma vida normal na mansão Kido juntos à sua nova amiga bondosa, Saori. Todos já sabiam que ela era Atena e o mestre já tinha sido detido, não tinham preocupações.

A Mansão Kido, como o "nome" diz, era uma mansão realmente gigante. Hyoga e Shun estavam passeando pelo campus dela. Eles pararam e se sentaram em um banco.

Na verdade, Hyoga sentou no banco. Por que Shun deitou sua cabeça nas pernas do cavaleiro de Cisne.

Enquanto Hyoga acariciava os cabelos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, este perguntou:

Hyoga, por que será que o Ikki ainda não voltou? Sinto falta dele estou preocupado...

Não se preocupe, Shun-Chan, tenho certeza que ele não tardará a voltar, eu acredito nisso fortemente.

É que eu tenho medo que algo realmente ruim tenha acontecido com ele - Disse Andrômeda se sentando agora, olhando para o Cisne.

Não tenha medo, Shun, eu estou sempre ao seu lado, não importa a tempestade. Estou aqui para satisfazê-lo, só para isso...

Hyoga se aproximou do rosto de Shun. Passou seu braço direito em volta do pescoço do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, fazendo com que pudesse acariciar seus cabelos. Com a mão esquerda, ele segurou uma mão de Shun. Enquanto a outra mão de Andrômeda segurava fortemente a camiseta do Cisne. E eles se envolveram num longo beijo...

**Fim do capítulo 1.**

**N.A.: Gostaram? Deixem-me reviews! Não gostaram? Critiquem construtivamente!**

**Até! **


End file.
